I'll be
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Sanji was going to get his slow dance whether Zoro liked it or not. AU Zosan prompt one-shot Songfic..?


**_Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person's B ear._ Song: _I'll be_ by Edwin Mccain**

* * *

Zoro found himself where he usually did in parties, amongst the alcohol at the open bar. He wasn't really one for dancing and if it hadn't been for a particular persistant blond, he probably wouldn't even have come. Though, staring down at his drink expectantly before finishing it off, some perks had won him over. He set down the glass, being sure to use a coaster, a trait taught by before mentioned diva.

He was about to order himself another, because let's be honest he could handle his liquor, when an overwhelming feeling of being watched fell over him. He glanced over to the side, his scowl softening at the appearance of his handsome date. Sanji had approached him from the side from who only knew where, smirking at him.

The blond eased himself lightly into the next bar seat, gesturing with his eyes to Zoro's finished glass.

"Of course a Marimo like you would only come for the booze." He couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease.

In reality, Sanji was very thrilled. Hell, he'd gotten Zoro out of the house and to an actual social gathering that wasn't at a bar. Though there was still alcohol here, he wasn't exactly trying to rehabilitate his addiction anyway.

Zoro scowled at him, continuing to hunch over the bar, his fingers lightly trailing the top of his empty glass. He might've given the weakest half shrug ever.

"Nothin' else to do." He replied blankly.

The mere mention of having nothing to do seemed to be his mistake though, as something lit in the cook's eyes and if possible that smug grin got wider.

"What?" Zoro found himself asking immediately. That was never a good sign.

Sanji got up from his stool and wrapped his hand around Zoro's arm.

"Come dance with me, shit face."

Zoro's eyes widened a bit and he pulled his arm away, turning to face the cook. Was he a moron? Why the hell would he go dance out in the middle of some party like a retard? He didn't even know how to dance. It was stupid, no, hell no. But then... that hurt expression on Sanji's face's face. Well, it wasn't exactly hurt, Sanji appeared fine to the normal spectator, but the Marimo knew better. He knew that there was disappointment in those eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to deal with that. Fuck.

"No.. I mean. It's just a bunch of slow songs anyway. Forget it, cook. I ain't doing it."

There, he'd put his foot down. This was how he kept his authority right? He'd let the cook dress him up all fancy like and uncomfortable, drag him from his house to offer him free booze, but he drew the line at slow dancing. But then... that puppy face was still fucking there.

"One dance Marimo. S'all I'm asking. Then we can leave." For some reason the cook put a little more sass and emphasis on the part about leaving.

Then it clicked in the swordsman's tiny brain. They could leave and head back to the apartment and shed these penguin suits. Well, Zoro couldn't exactly pass that up. He stood up from his seat, moving his arm out to gesture Sanji to the floor.

"Shall we then, Shit cook?"

Sanji chuckled. Really, making Zoro do what he wanted was way too easy. There were a few things that seemed to motivate him towards anything and there was no way in hell he wasn't going to use that to his advantage. He walked out towards the dance floor, trying to ignore the fact he was walking next to a stiff board of a buzz kill as they found some empty space. Then he turned towards Zoro, listening as another song, one he particularly liked because he was familiar with the words, came on.

He grinned. "Oh, I like this song."

Zoro rolled his eyes. This was dumb. All of this. They were standing out on the dance floor where all the old weird couples they didn't know and the girls without dates but came along anyway could watch them, drinking over their lost love and it was just awkward as hell! He didn't know how to dance, dammit. Still, not really paying attention to what Sanji had just told him, he tried to keep up, letting the cook move his hands into the correct places and ease him into the act.

He supposed he had the easy part, his arms around Sanji's sides and on his hips. Sanji's were up past his shoulders, that was the girl part right? He wouldn't ask though, knowing full well it would just earn him an ass kicking across the hardwood. He really was clueless about this stuff. Then, their eyes meeting for a moment they began to gently and slowly rock back and forth, much like the others around them.

This was dancing? Not what Zoro had expected, but easy enough. He could do this. Unconsciously, a warm grin appeared on his expression. Sanji hummed a little at the sight, since Zoro looked like a kid that had finally figured out how a toy worked. Though seeing him happy did help set the mood, he'd gotten him here on a date, dancing on the dance floor with a love song playing in the background. He felt like he needed to write a bucket list just so he could mark this off it.

He moved in closer, resting his chin on Zoro's shoulder, their bodies easing into each other. There was just one thing missing about this scenario, though, that Sanji really wanted. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted it because an uneasy and embarrassed Zoro was his favorite, or his hopeless romantic side just told him he needed it. So Sanji, with his voice just a whisper and close to Zoro's ear, began to sing along with the music playing.

"Tell me, that we belong together~ Dress it up with the trappings of love."

Zoro's eyes were wide again and he glanced over at the head of blond hair resting on his shoulder. Sanji was singing along with the lyrics? What a sap! Still, they were around people dammit, what was he trying to do? He moved his shoulder, causing Sanji's head to bump a little but still he didn't falter. People were watching!

"I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips-"  
"Oi. The fuck do you think you are doing cook?" Zoro growled.

Sanji pulled his head back only to meet his eyes, an intimidating expression painting his face.

"Shut the fuck up its about to be the chorus." He snapped before going back to his chin's resting place. Shitty Marimo making him miss a line.

Zoro blinked a few moments. The hell was that? Sheesh! He clenched his jaw, still rocking along with the cook as they continued to slowly circle, much like everyone else. He guessed since there seemed to be other people mouthing along it wasn't so bad. Man though, what was this? Had he gotten sucked into some scene from a chick flick? Why was the top of his cheek beginning to warm.

"I'll be your crying shoulder.~"

Yeah well, he seemed to be using Zoro's shoulder at the moment.

"I'll be love's suicide."

Jeez! People called this stuff music? Of course the Ero cook would know it.

"I'll be better when I'm older..."

Zoro's face relaxed. Since he decided to be an asshole and internally bitch about each lyric that was being whispered into his ear by the blonde, another image came to mind. Actually being with Sanji when they were older. Why did that seem to give him a nicer feeling in his chest and a better outlook? He held on a little tighter to his cook. Even in his imagination the ass just a hands reach away would look pretty good, wouldn't it?

"I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Sanji supported him a lot recently, hadn't he? Yeah, he might've laughed the first time he'd heard Zoro's crazy aspirations, but he'd stood by him. Hell, he even went out of his way to find some connections for him. He put up with all of Zoro's flaws and annoying habits, bringing them out with his very own. Zoro loved Sanji, he knew this but, it was a beautiful reminder.

Apparently without realizing it the chorus was over and Sanji pulled his head back again to look up at Zoro. He didn't care for the next part since it wasn't as fun to sing. Besides he liked spotting the way the Marimo seemed to actually be having fun now.

"Oi, Marimo." He said lowly, cockily smiling at him. "Thanks for getting off my couch."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. The cook and his creative ways to go around directly thanking him for coming along.

"Tch, you just wanted an excuse to dress me up. Admit it." Zoro pointed out.

Sanji laughed, moving his hand to fix Zoro's jacket just cause they'd mentioned it.

"I admit, your ugly mug does look a little better in this light."

"I get to rip this off you later don't I?" The swordsman asked, tugging on Sanji's belt loop as his reach.

Sanji lightly shook his head. This Marimo was really something else. He leaned in towards his face, pausing right before his lips and gazing up playfully.

"I told you, after one song."

Then he closed the gap, stealing Zoro's lips, though it wasn't technically stealing cause the Marimo couldn't deny he wanted it. Then, pulling back away and grinning he continued with his ballad.

"I'll be your crying shoulder! I'll be love's suicide!"

Though this time it wasn't much of a whisper, more like the normal voice that went with the livelier rhythm of the song as it was reaching its end. People just smiled over, because hell who didn't like a good singer going with a song they all seemed to be enjoying, but Zoro shivered slightly, mortified. Damn this cook, he was doing it on purpose now!

He stopped dancing, which unfortunately didn't stop the cook, and grabbed Sanji's hand, steaming as he pulled him off the dance floor. He could only hope they thought of the blond as wasted.

"I swear to god, cook, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Sanji was laughing loud now, clearly enjoying it and following Zoro with an extra kink in his step as they headed for the exit. Man, that swordsman was really eager for his song to be over so that they could go to that after party back at the hotel. And maybe, perhaps, Sanji was singing obnoxiously louder to provoke this response because he wanted to hurry up there as well.

"I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life!"

* * *

_Thank you MyLadyDay for beta-ing!_


End file.
